The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for supporting at least one object from or above a ground surface and, more particularly, to an apparatus equipped with an adjustable shelving system designed to hold, carry and/or support various objects in an organized manner.
The apparatus may be used as a shower or bath caddy because it is desirable to have an apparatus capable of supporting a variety of bathing articles (e.g., soap, shampoo, conditioner, etc.) that individuals generally require when bathing or taking a shower. Numerous types of shower caddies have been developed to support such articles so that an individual taking a shower can readily access such articles. One type of such conventional shower caddies includes caddies which are mounted over a shower head assembly. Another type of known shower caddies includes pole caddies which are mounted between two opposing surfaces of a shower stall or bath enclosure.
A problem with conventional pole shower caddies is that the individual shelves of the caddies have fixed positions, and thus the shelves cannot be adjusted to accommodate bathing articles of different sizes. Other conventional pole shower caddies may include adjustable shelves, but the configuration of these caddies requires the pole to be disassembled or removed from its mounted position in order to remove or move an individual shelf.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved pole shower caddy configured to allow the positions of individual shelves to be easily adjusted. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a shower caddy which is configured to allow individual shelves to be removed or moved without disassembling the pole or removing the pole from its mounted position.